Albania (Skanderbeg)
Albania led by Skanderbeg is a custom civilization by DJSHenningerAdditional Civilizations (by DJSHenninger). This mod does not require DLC, although non-BNW versions are out-of-date. Overview Albania At the dawn of the establishment of the Ottoman Empire in Southeast Europe, the geopolitical landscape was marked by scattered kingdoms of small principalities. In the 15th century, when the Ottomans were gaining a firm foothold in the region, Albanian towns were organised into four principal sanjaks. The government fostered trade by settling a sizeable Jewish colony of refugees fleeing persecution in Spain (at end of the 15th century). Vlorë saw passing through its ports imported merchandise from Europe such as velvets, cotton goods, mohairs, carpets, spices and leather from Bursa and Istanbul. Some citizens of Vlorë even had business associates in Europe. Albania remained under Ottoman control as part of the Rumelia province until 1912, when the first independent Albanian state was declared. The uprisings of 1910–1912, the Ottoman defeat in the Balkan Wars and the advancing Montenegrin, Serbian and Greek armies into the territories where Albanians were majority, led to the proclamation of independence by Ismail Qemali in Vlora, on 28 November 1912. Albania's independence was recognized by the Conference of London on 29 July 1913, but the drawing of the borders of Albania ignored the demographic realities of the time. The short-lived monarchy (1914–1925) was succeeded by an even shorter-lived first Albanian Republic (1925–1928), to be replaced by another monarchy (1928–1939), which was annexed by Fascist Italy and then by Nazi Germany during World War II. After the liberation of Albania from Nazi occupation, the country became a Communist state, the People's Republic of Albania (renamed "the People's Socialist Republic of Albania" in 1976). The People's Republic was dissolved in 1990, and the Republic of Albania was founded in 1991. Skanderbeg George Kastrioti Skanderbeg was a 15th-century Albanian lord. In 1444, he initiated and organized the League of Lezhë, which proclaimed him Chief of the League of the Albanian people, and defended the region of Albania against the Ottoman Empire for more than two decades. Skanderbeg's military skills presented a major obstacle to Ottoman expansion, and he was considered by many in western Europe to be a model of Christian resistance against the Ottoman Muslims. Skanderbeg is Albania's most important national hero and a key figure of the Albanian National Awakening. Dawn of Man "Hail, Protector of Albania! You were universally revered in your time, Skanderbeg. You remain the national hero of Albania. Your enemies could not conquer Albania under your rule and you achieved a legendary status! You gained the title of Athletae Christi, a name fit for one of the chief defenders of Christianity in Europe against the invading Ottomans. You were able to maintain the resistance for more than two decades while possessing very limited resources. The Ottomans even made amulets out of your bones, believing it would confer bravery on the wearer! You are recognized as one of the world's finest military leaders. The people of Albania call for your help once more! They need your legendary militaristic skills again! Lead your people to ultimate glory! Can you resist the might of thousands of enemies? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time?" Introduction: "Welcome to Albania. Be wary, stranger: My military skills are unprecedented. I could be your invaluable ally.. or your inevitable end." Introduction: "This is Albania. Treat us as equals and you will earn our respect." Defeat: "I will be remembered as a hero. However, I cannot say the same for you.." Defeat: "So it seems my time has come.. Very well." Strategy The UA allows for the controlled acquisition of unique Units. Meeting all militaristic City-States is guaranteed upon reaching the Medieval Era. Focus on influencing these City-States and build a mighty army of unique Units. Should you be facing aggressive expansionists, settling close to your other Cities provides some military benefits. Note however that such benefits likely do not outweigh the negative effects of settling closely. It is more useful if going for a military victory. The UU is a very powerful Unit if used correctly: quickly dispatch any major enemy Units with their first attack. Afterwards they will act as proper cavalry, not being penalised as much on the defense, unlike the Lancer. Though Skanderbeg's Albania is very useful on the defense, it could also prove to be a formidable force on the offense. Unique Attributes Mod Support Events & Decisions Summon the Albanian Princes To resist the major forces of threatening our existence, Albania must unite! The princes of Albania must convene and form a league under your leadership! Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be Albania * Must have at least 4 Cities * May only be enacted from the beginning of the Medieval Era * May only be enacted once Costs: * 450 Gold * 2 Magistrates Rewards: * +40-60 Influence with all Militaristic City-States * Resting point for Influence with City-States is increased by 10 Send Ragusan Diplomats We must form alliances with other nations! Ragusan diplomats are famed for their skills, we should send them at once! Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be Albania * May only be enacted from the beginning of the Medieval Era * May only be enacted once Costs: * 2 Magistrates Rewards: * +2 Horses and Iron for every friendly City-State * Cities with a garrison gain +30% Ranged Combat Strength Unique Cultural Influence "Our people are now singing your death rites and living according to your Kanun. I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." List of Cities Full Credits List * DJSHenninger: Author. Notes and References Category:All Civilizations Category:DJSHenninger Category:Eastern Cultures